


【无授权中文翻译】弗兰克·格里罗：一位战士，一个父亲，一股不可小觑的力量——大器晚成的好莱坞重量级选手

by Rhiannon1118



Category: translation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 演员Frank Grillo2019年《PLAYBOY》春季刊专访中文译文版。无授权自翻。以下才是创作者：STORY BY GIL MACIAS





	【无授权中文翻译】弗兰克·格里罗：一位战士，一个父亲，一股不可小觑的力量——大器晚成的好莱坞重量级选手

PHOTOGRAPHY BY RYAN PFLUGER 

STORY BY GIL MACIAS  


STYLING BY ANNIE&HANNAH 

TRANSLATION BY RHIANNON

洛杉矶的傍晚，一辆破烂的红棕色别克停在路面凹凸不平的停车场。穿着紧身白T恤和五百块的牛仔裤炫耀自己的好身材，Frank Grillo从摄影棚里走出来，他的头发被精心打理过，画上去的假伤口让他的面部轮廓更加粗粝。每个人都注意到他正端着杯粉红色的鸡尾酒。  


随意跳上车顶摆出一个有力的动作明星的招牌姿势对他来说已经驾轻就熟。有那么一瞬间这画面看上去像是他下一秒就要对着夜空发出开战前的嘶吼，但相反地，他却哼起了一只小曲:“It's raining men!天上下男人了！/Hallelujah!哈利路亚！/It's raining men!天上下男人了！”  


“再来一个！”一个工作人员起哄道。  


“就他妈的不！”他笑嘻嘻地顶撞回去，整个团队爆发出笑声。  


这就是我对这位好莱坞现今最受欢迎最炙手可热的动作明星之一的初次印象，这位演员在电影《勇士》《人狼大战》《刺杀本拉登》《警戒结束》以及电视剧《法律与秩序：特殊受害者》《越狱》和《搏击王国》中均有出色表现，他还出演了中国有史以来票房收入最高的电影——《战狼2》。今年春天他将再次在《复仇者联盟4：终局之战》中短暂客串交叉骨这一角色，在格里罗的职业生涯中这是毫无疑问的顶级大片，接下来是要在独立惊悚片《拳打脚踢》中，拳拳到肉地出演一个——用他自己的话来说——纯粹的混球。  


如果IMDb的数据够准确，格里罗现在正参与着至少9部电影的拍摄，其中5部预计在今年完成。但他在网飞的系列纪录片，十月份播出的《拳击世界》可能才是他现今最引人注目的作品。在这部5集的探究世界各地拳击文化的纪录片中，观众们看到了格里罗的另外一面，他不同于银幕上塑造的肌肉硬汉形象的真性情。虽然他也时不时地和片中出境的拳击手过招以学习他们的技巧，格里罗还是把拍摄的重点放在了观察所有这些男男女女的拳击手上。总之，《拳击世界》是一次对于人们如何控制和认识刚毅与力量的深入探索。  


拍摄完成后在洛杉矶市区的一次小酌中，这位演员面对《花花公子》杂志，深入剖析了被视作“搏击俱乐部”式的性感符号的感想。“我喜欢跳出舒适区，老实说今天我们干的这摊子事有点古怪，”他说，“你知道，我就喜欢这样，这很好。我这么跟你说吧：年纪渐长但我的工作邀约不断，看着我的孩子们健康成长，全面发展，我不能再奢求更多了。我不评判我自己，我也不会评判其他人，因为每个人都有自己的路要走。”  


今年6月就满54岁的格里罗说他已经在进入50岁时“平稳驶过”了中年危机的湍流，安全靠岸。他盛赞连姆·尼森：“他为大龄动作明星们开辟了坦途。”格里罗的好身材全靠自律，“每个周末，我都骑上我的越野摩托冲进山里，我仍像25岁时那样飙车，”他说，“我他妈的每天都到健身房报到，我要锻炼到直到我的身板彻底垮掉为止，我就要这样。”  


这番豪言壮语不禁让我问起他刚才的选酒品味，那神秘的粉红色液体原来是“天使絮语”桃红葡萄酒——听起来不像是一个土生土长于民风彪悍的纽约布朗克斯区动作片演员的选择。但话说回来现如今什么才会被认为是阳刚的？格里罗认为这是当今文化的一个争论点，而他毫不羞于表达自己的想法。“我总是喝桃红葡萄酒，”他实话实说，“我也敷面膜保养皮肤，我喝粉红酒。我需要平衡，我还能怎么做？你总不能指望我成天脖子上挂副拳击手套到处显摆吧？”  


作为洛杉矶拳击馆的常客，格里罗把他对拳击的热爱都倾注到了《搏击王国》中，这部讲述MMA综合格斗的电视剧从2014年播到2017年，和他合作的演员尼克·乔纳斯饰演他未出柜的儿子。在倒数第二集里，乔纳斯的角色对父亲出了柜，但以悲剧结尾。性取向问题不是《拳击世界》的讨论重点，而在现实生活中公开出柜的综合格斗运动员更是少之又少。我问格里罗MMA是否应该对LGBTQ人群更加宽容？他在拍摄《拳击世界》时有没有遇到过未出柜的拳击手？“很不幸的，我觉得我们还没有开放到那种地步，”他说，“可能有一些开明的人，但这仍然是男性霸权和大男子主义的问题，我能确定无法出柜的人还有很多，但这不是一件大家上街摇旗呐喊就能解决的事情，你明白吧？”  


但格里罗意识到了关注平权的必要性。他说艾滋病夺走了他的一个好友，而他的个人生活中也从来不乏男同性恋。“我孩子们的教父是gay，我最喜欢的、经常和我们两口子一起出去玩的一对情侣也是gay，我们的友谊地久天长。他们有孩子，我们也有孩子。我有很早就出柜的朋友，我也有结婚后才出柜的朋友。”他继续说：“我有三个儿子，如果有一天他们中有人告诉我他是gay，我会表现得像‘哦，挺好，行，你是弯的。这他妈的才多大点事儿！’这甚至都不能算作什么大事件，这就像说‘我是个意大利人’或者‘我是个爱尔兰人’一样。就连我敬爱的老爹，今年都75了，他也爱我的gay朋友们，而我的gay朋友们也爱他，你懂我意思吧？”  


听到格里罗为一个不属于自己的群体强烈发声似乎让人倍感意外，但我们真的应该大惊小怪吗？这位演员的职业生涯已经昭示了他可以不断地突破自己。在两小时的采访中，他不断提出比我问的问题更多的话题：关于灵性、变性权利、对川普的鄙视等等。他的每个动作、每句话语都带着他从搏击中习得的强烈个性。  


考虑到搏击文化对格里罗来说已经如此深入骨髓，我很好奇他会如何跟孩子们谈论这项运动。  


“我总是告诉我的孩子们‘避免暴力，避免冲突’，”他说，“你不需要交锋，你需要的只是那种能力，那种当遭受暴力攻击时可以保卫自己的能力。”  


确实，格里罗最重要的角色就是做一个父亲，而他的三个儿子对拳击馆也毫不陌生。在《拳击世界》的拍摄行程中，他遇到了很多年轻的拳手，他们中的一些人生活在赤贫之中。他作为父亲在这段经历中学到了重要的一课。“我和我的孩子们说好了，”格里罗说，“他们是幸运的，他们有非常好的生活条件，这也是每位父母想为他们的子女争取到的——让孩子们过得比自己当年更好，我就有个屎一样的悲惨童年。但我始终向他们灌输一件事情：要珍惜他们所拥有的一切并对此表示感激。”  


他又补充道：“你必须把自己拥有的和其他人分享，这很重要。你必须不断和别人分享，即使你自己也没有拥有很多。如果我们不断地分享，我们就会变成更好的人。”  


早些时候，格里罗提到了他的生活需要平衡。他是个动作片演员又是个拳击手，他还养着3个儿子，他的生活中似乎充满了雄性激素，显然一点粉红葡萄酒肯定平衡不了不是吗？那他有没有曾经期盼过一个女儿？他猛地摇了摇头。  


“好好看着我的脸，”他说，“不。有句老话说得好：养女方知世道险。养个儿子，你只需要担心一根鸡巴，养个女儿，你要担心所有的鸡巴。”  


虽然网飞毙掉了《拳击世界》的第二季，但这位可能在知天命的年纪成为好莱坞领军人物的演员不会减慢或停止他的奋斗。“格斗大师Helio Gracie95岁才去世，子孙满堂，”格里罗说，“我还不想放弃。我的腿脚有一天会蹒跚，我的身手有一天也会迟缓，但那现在还没发生，远远没有。”

Fin


End file.
